Secret Admirer
by misxplicity
Summary: Sakura got a letter from her secret admirer. Who could it be and will it be from who she had a crush on for a long time? (Syaoran)
1. The Letter

Summary: Sakura got a letter from her secret admirer. Who could it be and will it be from who she had a crush on for a long time? (Syaoran)  
  
Author's Note: Enjoy this story and read and review it please!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I can't wait till Valentine's Day!" Sakura said. She was chatting with Tomoyo in her room.  
  
"Calm down Sakura. Man, you're hyper today. I knew you shouldn't have eaten that much Skittles," Tomoyo said.  
  
"I'm not hyper. I'm just so excited about Valentine's Day, especially the big dance. I wish Syaoran could ask me to go to the dance with him," Sakura said dreamily.  
  
"Well, if he isn't going to the dance with you, who are you going to go with?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I think I might go with Aslan. Who are you going to go with?" Sakura asked. As soon as she finished her question, Tomoyo couldn't stop blushing.  
  
"Well...I'm going with...Eriol," Tomoyo said still blushing.  
  
"Oh! I get it now," Sakura said.  
  
"Grr," Tomoyo said.  
  
The next day at school  
  
Sakura woke up and as usual, she was late. She rushed to school as fast as she can and luckily, she was on time. Today was Valentine's Day and Sakura was so excited. And then, next week will be the Valentine's dance, even though Valentine's Day will pass by that time.  
  
Sakura opened her locker and in surprise, a pink envelope flew out. Sakura opened the envelope and found a pink paper with hearts all over it. The letter said:  
Dear sweet, sweet Sakura,  
Everyday, when I see you, I cannot stop my heart from pumping. I  
can't lay my eyes off you for even 1 minute. You are the most  
beautiful thing I ever saw. I wish you will give me a chance to be  
with you. I hope you can feel the same way as how I feel about you.  
Sincerely,  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
Sakura finished reading the letter and was surprised that she even had a secret admirer.  
  
Sakura's POV: I have a secret admirer. Since, when did that happen? Could it be Syaoran that sent me this letter? I hope it is. But how am I suppose to like the guy that sent me this letter when I don't even know who it is?!  
  
"Hey Sakura! What's up?" a voice asked. I quickly turned around and saw Syaoran. I quickly stuffed the letter in my locker. I was hoping that Syaoran wouldn't notice the letter, but I guess he did.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Oh! That? That was just a letter... I'm about to give to a boy!" I said.  
  
"A LOVE letter?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Uh...yeah, I guess so," I said. I am so stupid! Now, I guess that he thinks I like another boy! Oh great!  
  
Normal POV:  
  
"So, who's that boy that you like?" Syaoran asked. Sakura was surprised at that question, but LUCKILY, the bell rang and I ran to my first period class. As I went in, I recognize those evil eyes glaring at me. It was from my worst enemy, Rinna.  
  
"Look, who's here. If it isn't the stupid girl, Sakura," Rinna said. I went back to my seat and completely ignored them. Sakura had known Rinna since 2nd grade, from all the way till now, sixth grade.  
  
Rinna started teasing and making fun of Sakura because Rinna had a BIG crush on Syaoran, but he just completely ignores her. He mostly is with Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol. Sakura was thinking how she got stuck in this class, 634.  
  
At the end of the day...  
  
Syaoran was walking near his locker. As soon as he opened his locker, about thirty letters came rushing out all in pink. They were all in envelopes. Syaoran picked it all up. He was a popular guy in school and almost every girl likes him. Syaoran soon went home and flipped through the letters. He read them.  
  
Dear Syaoran, Want to come to the dance with me? I'm expecting your answer very soon or else you will get a black eye.  
Love,  
Jenny  
  
Dear Syaoran, My dad is a policemen and it's your lucky day! If you going to the dance, you have the opportunity to ask me to be your partner. If you ever commit a crime, my dad could let you go.  
Yours truly,  
Kayla  
  
Dear Syaoran, After all these years I've known you, I had a secret crush on you. Everyday, I watch you from afar and my heart cannot stop beating so fast at the site of you. I just wish that you can notice me and ask me to the dance.  
From a girl in 634  
  
Syaoran read the third letter over and over again. It was very unlike the other letters. But what he noticed is that the paper seems so familiar to him. Now, he remembered. 'It must be from...SAKURA!'  
  
Hey, so how did you like the story so far? I'm sorry if I used your names for the letters, but they were the first ones that popped out in my head. 


	2. The Questioning

Summary: Sakura got a letter from her secret admirer. Who could it be and will it be from who she had a crush on for a long time? (Syaoran)  
  
Author's Note: Well, here goes the second chapter. I hope you like it. Anyways, please read and review my story.  
  
From Previous Chapter:  
  
Sakura got a love letter from someone. It could be from either Syaoran or someone else. Syaoran also got a love letter and he thinks Sakura gave it to him. (She might and she might've not)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Syaoran couldn't believe that Sakura had a crush on him. He was shocked.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't her that gave me the card...Maybe...," Syaoran said.  
  
At Sakura's house:  
  
Sakura held the card to her wishing that it was from Syaoran. But, somehow, there was a feeling inside that it was not from him. Soon, the telephone rang and Sakura answered it.  
  
"Hello?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hey Sakura! It's me, Tomoyo!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Why you called? Any interesting news?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Um...Eriol told me not to tell you this, but I just can't hold it inside me," Tomoyo said.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked eagerly.  
  
"He told me that...," Tomoyo said and then stopped.  
  
"...what?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You'll find out soon," Tomoyo said.  
  
"TOMOYO! Please tell me! Don't keep me in suspense!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Oh, you'll find out. You'll find out. This is just payback for what you did. Bye!" Tomoyo said and then hanged up the phone. Sakura then hanged up the phone too.  
  
The next day...  
  
Sakura opened her locker and putted the note inside her locker. She didn't see Aslan approaching her.  
  
"Hi Sakura," a voice said. Sakura quickly looked up and saw Aslan.  
  
"Oh, hi Aslan," Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura, I was wondering...if you could...um...like go to the Valentine's Dance...with me," Aslan asked blushing really hard.  
  
"I'll think about it. I'll tell you my answer tomorrow," Sakura said.  
  
"Ok, but I'll be waiting for your answer," Aslan said. Aslan then went away. Soon, the bell rang and Sakura went to homeroom. When she got in, she saw stupid Rinna.  
  
"Oh, no," Sakura said mumbling to herself.  
  
"Hey Sakura, how are you today?" Rinna asked. Sakura then froze. She looked at Rinna in disbelief. Rinna, her worstest enemy was asking how she was? It was really hard to believe.  
  
"Um...fine?" Sakura said.  
  
"Good, I have a favor to ask you," Rinna said sweetly. Sakura now knows why Rinna was being so kind to her.  
  
"Speak," Sakura said.  
  
"What kind of girls does Syaoran likes? What is Syaoran's favorite food? What does Syaoran like? What books, songs, games, subject, does Syaoran like?" Rinna asked handing Sakura a sheet of paper with all the questions. Sakura looked over the sheet at paper.  
  
"Is this an exam for me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No, can you help me find out the answers?" Rinna asked.  
  
"Hm...," Sakura said.  
  
"Please? Please help out your worstest enemy," Rinna said.  
  
"Fine," Sakura said. Sakura had no idea why she was helping her worst enemy ever.  
  
At lunch time...  
  
Syaoran took his lunch and was looking for a place to sit. He then spotted Sakura waving her arm frantically for Syaoran to sit next to her. Syaoran blushed and approached her.  
  
"Hey Sakura," Syaoran said and then blushed. He then sat on the seat next to her.  
  
"Um...this is embarrassing to ask you, but do you mind if I asked you some PERSONAL questions?" Sakura asked. Eriol and Tomoyo who was sitting across from them were looking at Sakura with wide eyes.  
  
"I guess," Syaoran said. Sakura then took out the sheet of paper Rinna gave her and a pencil and then started questioning Syaoran.  
  
"What kind of girls do you like?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Um...girls that are friendly, shy, and don't chase me around asking to be my girlfriend. They don't have to be perfect. They can be bad in math and they  
  
can be late for school," Syaoran said.  
  
"I see, I see," Sakura said jotting the answer down. She didn't notice that Syaoran was describing her. Tomoyo and Eriol, however notice and were giggling, even though Sakura doesn't know why. Syaoran started to eat his lunch. Then, Sakura asked him another question.  
  
"How many girlfriends did you ever have and who were they?" Sakura asked. Syaoran almost choked at that question.  
  
"I don't keep count of the number of girlfriends I have. But I remember that some of them were Akiko, Hana, Mai, Sumi, Suki, and some other girls," Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura jotted down the answer again and asked another question. And that was how the rest of the lunch went on, Sakura asking all these personal questions about Syaoran and Syaoran answering all the questions.  
  
At Syaoran's house...  
  
Syaoran and Eriol went inside Syaoran's house.  
  
"Do you want to know why Sakura was asking you all those questions?" Eriol asked Syaoran.  
  
"What?!" Syaoran asked eagerly.  
  
"Aww...how cute, just look at your face. It's obvious that you like Sakura," Eriol said. Syaoran then blushed very hard.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think she was giving you a hint," Eriol said.  
  
"A hint about what?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Syaoran, you are so dumb. What I meant is that she was giving you a hint about her liking you. If you like her so much, you should ask her to the dance quickly or else she would be taken.  
  
"I'm going to ask her tonight," Syaoran said.  
  
At Sakura's house...  
  
Rinna cam to Sakura's house to get the paper and as soon as she received the paper, she ran away.  
  
"Couldn't even say thank you," Sakura muttered. She slammed the door and then the phone was ringing.  
  
"Who could be calling at this moment?" Sakura said. She picked up the phone and answered it.  
  
"Hello? Sakura speaking," Sakura said.  
  
"Hey Sakura! I'm Syaoran," Syaoran said.  
  
"Yes, why are you calling?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura, will you go to the dance with me?" Syaoran asked. Sakura was holding the phone up with her mouth open. Popular, perfect, and handsome Syaoran Li was asking imperfect little Sakura Kinomoto to the dance.  
  
So how is the story so far? Do you like it? Anyways, please review my story. Plus, can you check out my other story, The Big Mistake? 


	3. Positive and Maybe

Summary: Sakura got a letter from her secret admirer. Who could it be and will it be from who she had a crush on for a long time? (Syaoran)  
  
Author's Note: Well, here goes the third chapter. I hope you like it. If you have any good ideas for later chapter for this story, can you tell me it in my reviews? Anyways, just read and review my story.  
  
Reminder from Previous Chapter:  
  
"Who could be calling at this moment?" Sakura said. She picked up the phone and answered it.  
  
"Hello? Sakura speaking," Sakura said.  
  
"Hey Sakura! I'm Syaoran," Syaoran said.  
  
"Yes, why are you calling?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura, will you go to the dance with me?" Syaoran asked. Sakura was holding the phone up with her mouth open. Popular, perfect, and handsome Syaoran Li was asking imperfect little Sakura Kinomoto to the dance.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Um...I don't know because Aslan also asked me to the dance," Sakura said.  
  
"Aslan!" Syaoran said in a sharp voice.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't answer him yet," Sakura said.  
  
"Well...so...who are you going to pick? ME or him?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I'm not sure who to go with yet. If I go with you, I'll hurt Aslan's feelings. Since the dance is next week, I'll decide who to go with to the dance by a little something. I'm going to spend one day with each of you. And whoever makes me have the bestest time, will be the one I will go to the dance with," Sakura said.  
  
"Okay, then bye," Syaoran said and then hung up the phone. Sakura also hung up the phone and picked it up again. She dialed Tomoyo's phone number.  
  
"Hello. Is Tomoyo there?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Tomoyo speaking. So Sakura, what's up?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Syaoran just asked me to the Valentine's dance!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"I see that you are VERY excited. I just can't believe that he told you at the end of the day," Tomoyo said casually.  
  
"So you knew this all along?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yep," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Wanted him to surprise you. And I could tell that your VERY surprise. I just can't wait to go to the dance! Me with Eriol and you with Syaoran," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well...I didn't say yes, though," Sakura said.  
  
"WHAT?! Didn't you want to go to the dance all along?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes, but I need to decide between him and Aslan to go to the dance with," Sakura said.  
  
"OK. Then, bye," Tomoyo said and then hung up the telephone. Sakura also hung up the telephone.  
  
The next day...  
  
Sakura was by her locker, when Aslan approached her.  
  
"Hey Sakura," Aslan said.  
  
"Oh, hi Aslan. About the dance, um...Syaoran also asked me to go with him," Sakura said.  
  
"I understand that you want to go with him," Aslan said.  
  
"No!" Sakura said.  
  
"So...you want to go with me?" Aslan asked with a smile.  
  
"Um...I don't know. Well, this is how it's going to be. I'm going to spend one day with each of you. And whoever makes me have the bestest time, will be the one I will go to the dance with," Sakura said.  
  
"Fine with me," Aslan said.  
  
"I'll meet you on Saturday at 12:00 at the Penguin Park," Sakura said.  
  
"Ok, meet you there," Aslan said and then leave.  
  
At lunch...  
  
Sakura was looking for Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol. When she spotted them, she noticed that Rinna was sitting next to Syaoran laughing with him. Sakura went to their table and sat next to Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey people. Hi Rinna. Why are you here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm trying to know more about Syaoran," Rinna said just staring at Syaoran without looking at Sakura.  
  
"Wait...Sakura, you...know her?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Of course, she's in my class. She was the one that made me asked you those questions last time," Sakura said.  
  
"It was her!?" Syaoran exclaimed and staring evilly at Eriol. Eriol putted on an innocent face.  
  
"Yep, it was me. Syaoran, can I go to the dance with you?" Rinna asked.  
  
"Umm... I don't know because I asked Sakura," Syaoran said.  
  
"SAKURA!" Rinna shouted and glared at Sakura. Sakura then took out a note and gave it to Syaoran. Syaoran unfolded the note and read it.  
  
"Meet you there," Syaoran said.  
  
Rinna's POV: I just can't believe it! Syaoran asked Sakura to the dance! I had a crush on him for as long as I remember. All my life, I got ignored by him, the one that I like. I just can't believe this! Sakura and Syaoran together?!  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Rinna just ran away with tears in her eyes. Syaoran then realized that the letter he got could've been from Rinna! As for Sakura, she now thinks that's its positive that Syaoran gave her that letter, since he told Rinna right that he asked her to the dance.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter really wasn't that interesting, but I hope that you were satisfied with it. 


	4. The Truth

Summary: Sakura got a letter from her secret admirer. Who could it be and will it be from who she had a crush on for a long time? (Syaoran)

Author's Note: I'm really happy that a lot of you like my story. I'm hoping to get more reviews. Here goes chapter 4. I hope you like it.

_Reminder from previous chapter:_

Rinna just ran away with tears in her eyes. Syaoran then realized that the letter he got could've been from Rinna! As for Sakura, she now thinks that's its positive that Syaoran gave her that letter, since he told Rinna right that he asked her to the dance.

Author's Note: This chapter really wasn't that interesting, but I hope that you were satisfied with it.

**Chapter 4**

Days passed by and finally came Saturday. Sakura was so nervous and confused at the same time.

"What am I doing? I like Syaoran and not Aslan. Why couldn't I have just rejected him? There's still time. The dance is on Tuesday, so as I said, there's still time. I wonder where we will go today," Sakura said to herself. Soon, she dressed and went down for breakfast.

"Hey squirt, where you going today?" Touya asked.

"I'm just going somewhere with my friend," Sakura said.

"Who? That Li kid?" Touya asked.

"No. Someone else," Sakura said.

"Good. Who is she? Is she Tomoyo?" Touya said.

"Um...she's not a she?" Sakura said.

"Ok then. I need his name, address, telephone and I need to know where you are going today...," Touya said.

"Whatever, bye," Sakura said and left the house. She was there at the penguin park waiting for Aslan. She waited and waited and finally he came.

"Hey Sakura!" Aslan said.

"Hey Aslan!" Sakura said.

"So, where do you want to go today?" Aslan asked Sakura.

"Uhh... I don't know," Sakura said.

"I was thinking that we could go to the amusement park," Aslan said.

"Ok then," Sakura answered. Soon, they arrived at the amusement park. At the amusement park, they had lots of fun. Sakura, who was holding a full of soda was running to Aslan. The cup has no lid on it because the shop ran out if it.

"Aslan! Here's your soda!" Sakura said, but then trip and the soda landed on Aslan's head. Drips of Coke were dripping from his head. Sakura got up and ran over to him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Sakura said.

"That's okay," Aslan said.

Aslan's POV:

This was unexpected. She irritates me a lot! I don't even want to go to the dance with her, if it wasn't the promise I made, I would've never asked her to the dance.

------Flashback------

"Aslan, can you do me a favor?" Rinna asked him.

"What is it this time? I've been doing favors for you so many times, that I even can't count it," Aslan said.

"So, can you? Pretty please?" Rinna asked.

"Fine fine, what is it this time?" Aslan asked.

"Can't you ask Sakura to the Valentine's dance?" Rinna asked.

"Wh...Why?" Aslan asked.

"Because I want her out of my way when I ask Syaoran to go to the Valentine's dance," Rinna said.

"Well...I don't know how to answer you. I wanted to go with someone else...," Aslan said.

"That's okay. I understand your decision," Rinna said.

"No! I'll help you," Aslan said.

"Thanks!" Rinna said cheerfully.

"If only you understand that I wanted to go to the dance with you," Aslan said to himself quietly.

------End Flashback------

Normal POV:

Soon, Sakura and Aslan went home. The next day came and Sakura again waited at the penguin park, but this time it was at the afternoon. Finally, Syaoran came.

"Hey Syaoran!" Sakura said happily.

"Hey Sakura! Want to watch a movie?" Syaoran asked directly.

"Okay!" Sakura said. They arrived at the movie theater and decided to watch Shrek 2.

During the movie...

Sakura and Syaoran were watching the movie without keeping their eyes off the screen. When Syaoran was about to get popcorn, Sakura reached into the bag of popcorn first. Syaoran noticed this every time. When he wanted to get more butter for the popcorn, he went out of the theater. As he went out, he saw Rinna, which was a big surprise to him. She was with a little girl, perhaps 5 years younger than them.

Rinna's POV:

I was with my little sister Demmy watching the movie, when I saw Syaoran coming in the theater and then sitting next to Sakura. That was when I realize this was probably what the note Sakura gave Syaoran at lunch. They were going to the movies today together! That Sakura! Always in my way! Grrr...

Syaoran's POV:

I got the popcorn and we started eating again. Soon, I looked over at Rinna's side and then quickly turned back since she was looking RIGHT OVER HERE. I guess she saw me when I was coming into the theater. I felt kind of bored. Soon, I took a popcorn and I threw one at Sakura. She didn't notice at all. It was like the 5 time I threw again until she realized that I was throwing popcorn at her. Then, she got revenge and threw popcorn at me, but unfortunately she had bad aim and she threw it at someone else.

I looked over to see who she threw at and it was RINNA! She felt it and was glaring at me and Sakura. But Sakura was just watching the movie again. Little does she know what she'd done.

Normal POV:

After the movie ended, Syaoran held Sakura's hand and rushed out of the movie theater as fast as he can. He brought Sakura home and when he was just about to leave, Sakura stopped him.

"Syaoran, I have my decision. For the dance, I want to go with..." Sakura said.

Author's Note: So how is this chapter? Did you like it? I hope you did! I'm sorry if the chapters are short! I'm used to writing short chapters. Plus, can all of you read my new story called "The Promise?" Anyways, just review for my story!!!!

Thanks to sakura tange, romanctic-is-best, Sofia, Linda, Jessica, Lil-Chibi-Devil, Shahnaz, and ohiyo for the reviews!


	5. Letter Number Two

Summary: Sakura got a letter from her secret admirer. Who could it be and will it be from who she had a crush on for a long time? (Syaoran)

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews!!! Thanks to Ai-Yung, cherryblossom88, Jessica, angel877, and Sakuralover, ancient-heroes, Irene, sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto, romantic-is-best, and SaturnNeko for reviewing chapter 4!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Reminder from Previous Chapter:_

After the movie ended, Syaoran held Sakura's hand and rushed out of the movie theater as fast as he can. He brought Sakura home and when he was just about to leave, Sakura stopped him.

"Syaoran, I have my decision. For the dance, I want to go with..." Sakura said.

**Chapter 5**

"For the dance I want to go with...Aslan," Sakura said. Syaoran then was down and was frowning.

"I understand," Syaoran said in a low voice. Sakura then giggled.

"No silly, I was just kidding to see what you're reactions will be! I want to go to the dance with you!" Sakura said smiling. Syaoran's frown soon turned into a smile. Then Sakura went inside to her house while Syaoran left to go home.

_Soon, the dance came..._

Sakura and Syaoran went to the dance together and soon, Tomoyo and Eriol came.

"Aww...such a cute couple," Sakura said. Tomoyo's face soon turned red.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo said. Then Aslan came to the dance and when Sakura saw who Aslan came to the dance with, she was speechless. Beside him was Rinna.

Rinna's POV:

I came to the dance with Aslan. At first, before we arrived at the school for the dance, everything was great. But when we arrived at the dance, jealousy just filled my eyes. Sakura and Syaoran were having so much fun together all laughing and smiling. If it wasn't for Sakura, I would've been the one next to Syaoran all smiling and laughing.

Why didn't Aslan do something? I must come up with another plan. Soon, Syaoran and Sakura came up to me and Aslan.

"Hey Rinna! Hey Aslan! I was surprised that you guys came to the dance together," Syaoran said. Sakura was just looking at us with this shocked look.

"Surprise Surprise?" I said.

"So you are you two dat...," Syaoran said, but was cutted off by me.

"No! Aslan and I are just friends. Plain friends," I said. I didn't want him thinking me and Aslan had something more than just friends.

"Yeah, just friends," Aslan said. I looked at Aslan and he looked kind of upset. Was it because of anything I said?

Aslan's POV:

I looked at Rinna. I was upset because she still can't understand how I feel about her. Soon, we danced for a while and everything was great. I was really happy that I could go to the dance with her, but things were just not right. When we were dancing, she kept on looking towards Syaoran and Sakura. What did she like in Syaoran anyways? What does he have that I don't?

After the dance, Rinna took me outside and told me to try to persuade Sakura to date me instead of Syaoran. I was kind of frustrated because I don't want to date a girl that I don't like. But for Rinna to be happy, I'll do it.

_The Next Day..._

Sakura was at school now. She opened her locker and inside, she saw a pink envelope. She took the letter out and on the opening of the letter was a sticker of a pink heart. She opened the envelope and took the letter out.

**Dear Sakura, **

**I look forward to seeing you at the All Star Café after school. I have a surprise for you.**

**Love, **

**Aslan**

Sakura read the letter and putted it back into the envelope and into her locker. She was wondering what surprise Aslan have in stored for her.

_As for Syaoran..._

Syaoran opened his locker and saw a letter. He took it out and read it.

**Dear Syaoran, **

**I was really unhappy that I couldn't go to the dance with you. But anyways, can you at least meet me after school at the arcades down the block?**

**-****From a girl in 634, also known as your secret admirer**

Syaoran's POV:

She must be the one who wrote the letter to me in the first place. She said that she didn't go to the dance with me, then...that means that Sakura didn't write this letter to me! Then who could it be? Sakura, that day said that she was giving a letter to someone she likes. Then, if she never gave me any letters, then does she really like me or no?

I putted the letter in my lockers and then went to class. Soon lunch came, and I saw Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol at the table eating their lunch already. I went over there and sat next to Sakura.

"You guys really look cute together," Tomoyo said smiling.

"Look who's talking," Sakura said smiling.

"Hey, you all want to go do something together after school?" Eriol asked.

"I'm busy. No can do. Sorry," Syaoran said.

"I'm busy too," Sakura said.

"You both having a date together?" Tomoyo asked.

"Unfortunately, no. We won't want to spoil you and your Eriol's time together," Sakura said.

"Grrr," Tomoyo said.

"Uh, Sakura...um...where are you going today after school?" Syaoran asked.

"Meeting Aslan. He says he has a surprise for me," Sakura said.

"Why are you meeting _him? _We're together now. I know what he wants to do. He just wants to persuade you to leave me and be his girlfriend," I said all angrily.

"Are you jealous?" Sakura asked.

"Who wouldn't be? I'm your boyfriend after all!" I said.

"Calm down! We're just friends! Where are you going today after school?" Sakura asked getting a little frustrated. I suddenly calmed down. I can't tell her that I'm meeting a girl that I don't know.

"Uh...I'm have to go back home to see if my mom's okay. She's sick," I lied. I didn't want to lie, but I just have to. If I told her the truth, Sakura would really get mad, especially after how I reacted when she said she was meeting Aslan.

"Is she okay?" Sakura asked me.

"Yeah, she's recovering," I lied again.

_After school came..._

Normal POV:

Syaoran went to the arcades down the block from the street. He waited outside. Suddenly, he heard his name being called. He turned around and he was surprised. Running towards him was Rinna.

Author's Note: So how is this chapter? I hoped you like it. In the next chapter, BIG problems will occur. Well, anyways, please REVIEW!


	6. Break Up

Summary: Sakura got a letter from her secret admirer. Who could it be and will it be from who she had a crush on for a long time? (Syaoran)

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Plus, thanks to Kat-illilude, sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto, caprigirl92, jessica, solovable, FireieGurl, and SaturnNeko for reviewing chapter 5. Oh, and I changed the genre too. I changed it to only romance. Plus, SaturnNeko, I know who you are. Thanks for reviewing! See you soon!

_

* * *

_

_Reminder from Previous Chapter:_

Sakura and Syaoran both got a letter. Sakura went to the All Star Café to meet Aslan there since he has a surprise for her. Syaoran lied to Sakura that his mother is sick and he needs to go home after school. When where he really is going to is the arcade waiting for his _secret admirer_, who turns out to be Rinna.

**Chapter 6**

Tomoyo and Eriol were walking down the streets. Tomoyo was had her camera on and was taping everything around her.

"Since this is our first date, I'm going to record it so this will be our life-time memory," Tomoyo said smiling.

"It sure will be a memory. Good thing, Sakura and Syaoran didn't come along," Eriol said.

"Yeah, I wonder what they're doing right now," Tomoyo said.

"Hey, let's go to the All Star Café to get a drink," Eriol said.

"Okay!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. When they were at the All Star Café, they saw Sakura and Aslan by the window. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and Aslan not realizing she was taping them.

"Hey! There's Sakura!" Tomoyo said.

"You're right!" Eriol said. Then, they saw Sakura kissed Aslan on the cheeks. Both of them were shocked and they quickly went out of the café.

* * *

Sakura's POV:

I was with Aslan in the café. He was very quiet and kept looking at his drink. It was as if he didn't want to meet me here.

"Uh...may I ask why you told me to meet you here?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Oh, about that...I just wanted to talk to you," Aslan said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Um...sports!" Aslan said.

"Sports? That's the important thing you want to ask me?" I asked him.

"Uh...yes? You could leave if you don't want to talk about sports," Aslan said.

"Fine, then I'll leave," I said. I stood up, but then the person in back of me pushed me and I went forward. (Sakura is sitting across from Aslan) Then, it happened. I kissed Aslan. I quickly went away. On the way out, I yelled the word sorry.

* * *

Normal POV: 

"I couldn't believe that Sakura will kiss Aslan," Tomoyo said panting.

"I know," Eriol said. Tomoyo held the camera up and taped Eriol and the arcade across the street from them.

"Hey! There's an arcade!" Tomoyo said taping the arcade.

"And there's Syaoran and is that Rinna with him?" Eriol said.

"That is Syaoran and Rinna!" Tomoyo said taping them without realizing it.

"I thought his mother was sick," Eriol said.

"You're friend is such a liar!" Tomoyo said.

"So Sakura and Syaoran are together. And they're both cheating on each other?" Eriol said.

"What a relationship they have!" Tomoyo said. Then, they saw Syaoran and Rinna kissing. They were very shock. Then they ran to somewhere else so Syaoran won't see them.

* * *

"Rinna?" Syaoran said.

"Surprised to see me?" Rinna asked.

"VERY surprised," Syaoran said.

"Then, surprise, surprise," Rinna said.

"I knew you liked me, but I didn't know you were the one that gave me the two letters," Syaoran said. Rinna just simply smiled. Then, she went over him and kissed him. Syaoran then pushed her away.

"What are you doing?!" Syaoran asked.

"I don't get what you like in that Sakura anyways!" Rinna said and then went away. She was actually smiling because she saw Tomoyo with her camera.

* * *

Sakura then realize that she was wrong for kissing Aslan. Even if it was an accident. So, she went to Syaoran's house thinking she should tell him and she also wanted to see Syaoran's mom since she was sick.

Sakura went to the door and rang the doorbell. Yelan, who was Syaoran's mom, opened the door.

"Oh, hi Sakura. Syaoran is not here right now. Maybe you should come back later," Yelan said.

"Uh...are you okay? Syaoran isn't here? But he said he needs to look after you today because you are sick," Sakura said.

"Sick! I'm really healthy. Even the doctor said that," Yelan said.

"You're not sick?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not," Yelan said.

"Oh...okay...then, bye," Sakura said leaving.

* * *

_The next day..._

They were all at school. When lunchtime came, Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol all sat together at the same table.

"Do you guys want to see what my date with Eriol yesterday was like?" Tomoyo asked smiling.

"Of course!" Sakura and Syaoran said together. Tomoyo rewind the tape and gave the camera to Syaoran and Sakura to see. After the tape ended, they both were not happy and had frowns on their face. Tomoyo took her camera back.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

"I knew it! I knew you shouldn't have gone to the All Star Café with Aslan!" Syaoran said.

"It was just an accident! Someone behind me just pushed me!" Sakura said.

"There wasn't anyone behind you!" Syaoran said.

"Yes, there was!" Sakura said.

"LIES! LIES! LIES!" Syaoran said.

"I was about to tell you what happen, so I went to your house. And your mother said you weren't there and she said she was very healthy too," Sakura said.

"LIES! Wait! What did you just say? You visited me?" Syaoran said.

"You're the one lying," Sakura said.

"If you're so unhappy about it, then let's break up," Syaoran said.

"Fine!" Sakura said.

* * *

Author's Note: It looks like that Sakura and Syaoran is going to break up. But they will get back together soon. Just please REVIEW!


	7. Recording

Summary: Sakura got a letter from her secret admirer. Who could it be and will it be from whoshe had a crush on for a long time? (Syaoran)

Author's Note: So sorry for the long update! I was pretty busy and busier now since school starts. Thanks to silent-angel510, SaturnNeko, sakura, CrossSamurai, jessica, sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto, Foggy Brains, tenshi cherry blossoms, Mystery Case, Sakuralover, Crisseh, and romantic-is-best for reviewing chapter 6. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Plus, I'm sorry if my grammar is bad!

* * *

_Reminder from Previous Chapter: _

"LIES! LIES! LIES!" Syaoran said.

"I was about to tell you what happen, so I went to your house. And your mother said you weren't there and she said she was very healthy too," Sakura said.

"LIES! Wait! What did you just say? You visited me?" Syaoran said.

"You're the one lying," Sakura said.

"If you're so unhappy about it, then let's break up," Syaoran said.

"Fine!" Sakura said.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"What? What just happened?" Tomoyo asked.

"Uh...Tomoyo, I think you should see this," Eriol said giving her, her camera. Tomoyo rewinded the tape that was in it and watched it.

"Oops. What have I done! I never knew I recorded that stuff," Tomoyo said.

"I guess that you didn't close the camera," Eriol said.

"Doesn't matter! It was all Syaoran's fault. He's the one that lied and won't trust me!" Sakura said.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Syaoran said.

"Yes it is!" Sakura said.

"No it isn't!" Syaoran said.

"You both should quiet down. Everyone is looking at you guys," Eriol said.

Syaoran and Sakura both sat down glaring at each other.

"I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry! I didn't know I recorded that," Tomoyo said apologizing.

"Either way, I will find out because of his stupid lie that his mother was sick," Sakura said.

"But still I'm very sorry!" Tomoyo said.

Rinna, who was looking at them, was grinning. Aslan, who was sitting next to Rinna, saw Sakura and Syaoran fighting and felt guilty of helping Rinna tear them apart.

"Great! The plan is working! I didn't expect Tomoyo would make our plan much easier," Rinna said.

"If only she realize she was recording them," Aslan said to himself quietly.

"Oh, by the way, thanks Aslan for helping me," Rinna said.

"You welcome," Aslan said still feeling guilty.

"Can you meet me after school in the schoolyard?" Rinna asked.

"Why?" Aslan asked.

"Oh, you'll find out when you get there," Rinna said.

"Whatever," Aslan said.

_After school came..._

Tomoyo and Eriol were walking. Tomoyo, again, was holding her camera recording.

"I don't think I should ever record again," Tomoyo said.

"It wasn't your fault," Eriol said.

"Yes it is! This will be my last time recording," Tomoyo said holding out her camera and recording everything around her. When they were about to turn the schoolyard, suddenly Eriol stopped. Tomoyo also stopped looking at Eriol.

"Why did you stop?" Tomoyo asked.

"Shhhh...look, it's Aslan and Rinna," Eriol said. Tomoyo looked over at Aslan and Rinna. She held her camera up and recorded them.

* * *

"I can't believe how lucky we were! I knew this will happen! I saw Tomoyo with her camera and I just assumed that she was recording. And that's why I purposely kissed Syaoran that time," Rinna said smiling.

"I can't believe that they broke up," Aslan said with a frown on his face.

"I know, right?! It's so exciting. Now, finally, Syaoran might like me and forget about that stupid girl Sakura!" Rinna exclaimed.

"I feel sad for Sakura, I mean, she didn't do anything wrong," Aslan said. Rinna gasped.

"HOW COULD YOU FEEL SAD FOR HER? SHE HAS BEEN STANDING IN MY WAY EVER SINCE I LIKE SYAORAN!!!!!!" Rinna said practically shouting.

"Why can't I feel sad for her?! I mean, it's my own thoughts! If you hate her, it's not my problem! I can still feel sad for her!" Aslan said.

"You changed. When we were little, you never were like this to me! Don't make me make you my enemy. If you hadn't have helped me, I would've made you my enemy. And when you're my enemy, things will be bad for you!" Rinna said.

"I should never have helped you make Syaoran and Sakura break up!" Aslan shouted.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Tomoyo whispered with her camera recording them. Eriol then tapped on Tomoyo.

"Let's leave before they see us," Eriol said. Then, he and Tomoyo quietly left the place.

_Tomoyo's POV:_

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Good thing I recorded the whole thing.

"That was surprising, right?" Eriol asked me.

"Sure was," I said. 

"You recorded the whole thing, right?" Eriol asked.

"Yep. Since it's my camera that caused the whole problem, then it's my camera to solve the problem," I said.

_

* * *

_

_Aslan's POV:_

Those words just keep repeating in my mind. _'You changed. When we were little, you never were like this to me! Don't make me make you my enemy. If you hadn't have helped me, I would've made you my enemy. And when you're my enemy, things will be bad for you!'_

I wasn't the one that changed. She was. I don't get it sometimes. If I hadn't helped her, she would've mad me her enemy? This just doesn't make sense to me. What did I do wrong? Be friends with Sakura? When we were little, she wasn't like this. She was...nicer and she didn't care that much about Syaoran. Now, all she cares about is Syaoran. Syaoran that, Syaoran this...it's getting so annoying!

I shouldn't have helped her at all. I can't believe that I helped Sakura and Syaoran break up. Sakura is my friend after all. Tomorrow, I have to make up for what I've done wrong.

* * *

Author's Note: I didn't talk about Sakura and Syaoran much in this chapter, but next chapter I will. I just wanted to talk about Rinna and Aslan's problems. And that Aslan is actually not a bad guy. Anyways, once again, I am sorry for all the grammar mistakes. I'm not sure when I will update again, but I will try to update it soon. I still have to update my other stories.


	8. The Truth

Summary: Sakura got a letter from her secret admirer. Who could it be and will it be from who she had a crush on for a long time? (Syaoran)

Author's Note: Thanks to Sakuralover, tenshi cherry blossoms, silent-angel510, sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto., coey-san, psychejyn-hwoarang, cherryblossom88, jessica, Irene, and animelover for reviewing chapter 7. I really appreciate it. Sorry for grammar mistakes.

* * *

_Reminder from Previous Chapter: _

Rinna and Aslan met together at the schoolyard after school. And Rinna just said that if Aslan didn't help her, she would've made him her enemy. While they were having their conversation, Tomoyo came with her camera and recorded the whole thing wanting to show Sakura tomorrow. Aslan, who was feeling very guilty about helping Rinna break up Syaoran and Sakura, wants to tell them what he did wrong.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Aslan's POV:

I had to wake up early today to make things right. I wanted to tell Sakura the truth. I can't believe that I was stupid enough to help Rinna. I got dressed, ate my breakfast and went to school. When I got there, I waited by the schoolyard waiting for Sakura. I also saw that Tomoyo was there waiting for her too. She was holding her camera. When she saw me, she told Eriol and they both were like glaring at me. I have no idea why.

Three minutes till the bell rings. Where could she be? I went inside the school and went to homeroom. Tomoyo and Eriol followed me, but Tomoyo was eyeing every single thing I did. I gave her a weird look and she gave me an angry look. When the bell rang, Sakura rushed into the room.

"Yes! I made it!" Sakura yelled happily.

"Ms. Kinomoto, may you please take your seat?" the teacher asked.

"Oops. Sorry," Sakura said. Sakura sat down in her seat. When homeroom ended, we had to go to Science. Sakura sat down next to Tomoyo and I sat down behind Syaoran. Tomoyo and Sakura went on chatting since the teacher didn't come yet. Tomoyo opened her video camera and showed something to Sakura. Then she started looking this way at me. Well...at least I think it's me. It's either me or Syaoran, they're talking about.

Sakura's POV: 

I couldn't believe what Tomoyo showed me. I never thought that Aslan will do such a thing. I looked over at him and he was looking at me. Then, in front of him, Syaoran was looking at me and then turned around glaring at Aslan.

_At lunch..._

I was walking down to lunch when Aslan came in front of me. He grabbed my hand and led me to an empty table.

"Uh...what are you doing?" I asked.

"I need to tell you something," Aslan said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well...I helped Rinna break you and Syaoran up," Aslan said looking at the surface of the table.

"Um...," I said.

"I'm so sorry! Rinna said that she kissed Syaoran on purpose since she saw Tomoyo with her camera," Aslan said.

"Okay, thanks for explaining. But it's not really your fault. Syaoran was the one that lied to me in the first place and he didn't trust me," I said.

"Do you want me to go tell Syaoran that you got pushed by the person in back of you?" Aslan asked.

"That's okay, but I want him to apologize by himself," I said. I just felt so mad at Syaoran. He didn't trust me, which hurt me the most.

"Are you sure?" Aslan asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said.

Aslan's POV: 

I couldn't believe my ears. Sakura was actually forgiving me after all I've done. If only Rinna can understand that Sakura is not a bad person. She never was and she never will be. Sakura then left my table and went to the table where Tomoyo and Eriol were. I smiled because now I felt much better. Rinna saw me and Sakura talking and went barging to me.

"Why was _she _here talking to _you_?" Rinna asked.

"I was just telling her the truth," I said.

"What truth?!" Rinna asked angrily.

"The truth that I helped you break them two apart!" I said.

"HOW COULD YOU TELL HER THAT?!" Rinna exclaimed. She raised her hand and slapped me across the face. Rinna, herself, couldn't believe what she'd done. I looked up at her. People were looking this way at me and Rinna.

"I...uh...I...told you not to mess with me...," she said and went to another table. I put my hand on my face. It stung me. She slapped me very hard. Without looking, I could tell that there is a red hand mark on my face.

"So that's how it is," Syaoran said. I looked over. Syaoran was next to me eating his lunch. How did he get here? He frightened me like that.

Normal POV:

"When did you...," Aslan said.

"When you and Rinna started yelling," Syaoran said.

"You heard the whole thing?" Aslan asked.

"Yep," Syaoran said.

"I'm sorry," Aslan said.

"That's okay. I understand. You like Rinna, right?" Syaoran asked.

"H...how did you know?" Aslan asked.

"Pretty obvious," Syaoran said.

"If it's pretty obvious, how come she can't tell?" Aslan asked.

"I don't know," Syaoran replied.

"Don't know why I even like her," Aslan said.

"That's what love is all about," Syaoran replied.

"How's it going with Sakura?" Aslan asked.

"I need to say sorry to her," Syaoran answered.

"I'll be cheering you on," Aslan said. Syaoran smiled.

"Hope things go well for you too," he said.

* * *

Author's Note: The story is going to come to an end soon, either one or two more chapters. I'm sorry if this was a short chapter. Again, I'm also sorry if I have any grammar mistakes. Not good with grammar. Hehe. Please review!


End file.
